


Announce Your Sins

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics), Flashpoint, Superman (Comics)
Genre: But not really Flashpoint, Father Todd, Flashpoint - Freeform, Heavily Blasphemous, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steps. Heavy, purposeful. He knew them far better than he knew the sound of his own heartbeat. Lex Luthor. He was a large, bulking man that could outright do anything as he pleased; anyone, if he truly felt compelled. Jason could fell his hands shake and began to utter his prayers aloud to hopefully take his mind off the approach of the man that would, quite literally, take him from his mediation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announce Your Sins

Praying was something Jason found a calm solace in. The world could thrum around him as its agonizingly fast pace with time ticking and people fretting over the grains of their lives slipping through the cracks of their fingers. They tried to seize the day without actually making an effort to accomplish such a feat.

A ghost of a breath fell from his lips as his fingers rolled through his beads; his mother’s, blessed by the very man that dubbed him a Lazarus disciple. The elder had said God had given him to the world as a gift and yet, Jason felt no more worthy then the ground that people walked upon on a day to day basis.

Steps. Heavy, _purposeful_. He knew them far better than he knew the sound of his own heartbeat. Lex Luthor. He was a large, bulking man that could outright do _anything_ as he pleased; anyone, if he truly felt compelled. Jason could fell his hands shake and began to utter his prayers aloud to hopefully take his mind off the approach of the man that would, quite literally, take him from his mediation.

“[ _Paenitens oportet hominem genuflectitur_](http://Repentant%20man%20must%20kneel) _,”_

Lex spoke with a simply tone that left Jason’s back muscles tensing. A hand warm and dry placed itself against the back of his neck. The priest was left taking shallow breathes; steady but cursory enough to leave a slight buzz in his brain as the thumb slid and traced just below and about the line of his hair. It was a strange feeling but not uncommon of what Luthor would do when around him. He pushed limits and defined them with subtle, abrupt movements. Some more thought out than others; in the end, all thought out more than Jason had ever given him credit for.

A rustle of fabric was the only thing Jason honestly heard besides the pace of his drumming heart in his ears, a miracle to hear the words being more of a breath into his ear. It was purposefully placed leaving him hotter than he’d like to admit.

“[ _Operor vos peccare? Tu, rogo, ignoscant?_](http://Do%20you%20sin?%20You%20beg%20forgiveness?) _”_

_Do you sin? Do you beg for forgiveness?_ The words practically took Jason’s breath away. The familiar sound of clothe rustling gave him all the mental imagery he needed. Turning to look up to the man. The embodiment of sin that left his face feeling warm and body even hotter. He wasn’t sure what he looked like to the man when he started to tread in reverse, his hands mocking his sign of the cross with words that caused the priest to stand from his kneeling perch upon the highly uncomfortable pew bars.

“ _Confess, Father.”_

Jason’s lips parted in some inane attempt to quell the man’s advances but found himself muted when Lex simply raised his eyebrows and kept backpedaling to where the man had alluded to. The priest found himself almost pious as he stepped towards the immense work of a man. Enthralled with the sheer bulk, the power his sheer gaze could give to a person under them was intoxicating. He was shamed by just how badly he absolutely wanted those eyes on him, the mouth speaking words to test him. That was them at their best, Luthor would question, grill him until he was nothing more than a pathetic lamb among the flock of his own parishioners and yet somehow he fought back to regain the lost ground hoping to take back what was rightfully given to him by the power of the church and the state.

Lost in the moment, the step, it took the priest by surprise to feel the brush of skin against his own rough face. A thumb slid up to the corner of his mouth pulling down his lip. He felt like a horse on the market, like the man was sizing him up to see if he was worthy for whatever the man had in mind.

“ _Jason.”_

His name had never sounded so good upon his own ears. The purpose that left him feeling as warm as the word felt as the digit pushed further into his mouth. If to help his cause, his inspection, Jason parted his mouth just enough to let the finger slide into his mouth. The taste of the skin was unusual. It was strong, salted with the flavor of sweat and something he couldn’t quite place. Quite possibly something expensive or something Jason would never be privileged enough to ever lay his eyes on, let alone his hands. His tongue settled to bracket the digit in his mouth.

Eyes connected, Lex’s quoting of biblical scripture was beyond impeccable. Jason’s damaged mind could barely remember his own name and occupation some days let alone the efficiency this man could memorize and mesmerize the general populous, himself included, with. His eyes latched on to the taller’s own. Their gazes held for a moment as he eloquently toned voice continued to preach to his body and quite possibly his soul in ways that left Jason almost jealous of himself.

The thumb in his mouth hooked around his teeth, guiding the priest with hitched breath to his knees to teach him something; something that Jason was beyond eager to learn from the bulking man. His cheeked burned with embarrassed while his eyes glittered with curiosity when the hand carded through his disheveled hair.

“ _Open your mouth.”_

Lex’s command came as a surprise to the priest as his face carried his confusion but underlined by his desperation to be what the man wanted in the all too close walls of the confessional. It clicked, ultimately, as a slightly choppy groan left his lips. He let his mouth part even wider for the man, eyes slipping shut to listen to anything the man might say in praise to him; the only thing he truly wanted, the praise of a man insatiable.

The subtle noises of movement and fabric painted a picture in his mind. His could imagine the fingers flying to his fly, unzipping while his fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants in a way immiscible. The scent was strong, much more distinct in the confined space of the confessional. Swallowing back a moan at the sheer scent of the flesh in front of his person, Jason’s head tilted back into the grip to his hair as Lex controlled the entirety of this place.

The head slid against his lips and onto his mouth. Dutifully, Jason’s lips closed around the given flesh. He gave a suck body quivering, hard, in response with the gift of the taste in his mouth. He only wanted more as Lex rolled further into his mouth. The pace was slow giving the priest all the time in their world to memorize the taste, the veins that bulged and throbbed with aroused heat. It was worship in the most carnal sense of the word. The world held no meaning; it melted around him in Lex’s rolling fuck of his mouth. Steadily it moved further into his mouth, shallowly breathing through his nose after every withdrawal of the flesh from the near opening of his throat. A noise escaped the limitations on his mouth, vibrating in his chest as his nose pressed against Lex’s stomach. It was hard for Jason to keep his hands on his thighs, to resist the temptation to touch himself. His pants far gone from comfortable the moment Luthor had stepped into his church.

It was that need that caused him to work harder, lips tightening and loosening to give the thrusts a different pressure, gauging what the man reacted to more. Even if subtle, Lex did reward good work.

Whatever he was doing was working, or so the priest thought, as the rock of hips pushed the thick hardness into his throat. He gagged at first, trying to remember his old coping mechanism. Fingers dug into his thigh, rosary swaying at that exact moment. Letting the man go back to his lazy rock into his mouth as Jason took the incentive to do better, be better. His tongue worked in earnest against the flesh in his mouth trying to take the man even further into his throat. Relief was what he wanted oh, so desperately but Luthor came first, he’d learned that faster than any lesson ever taught to him.

A noise fell from Jason’s mouth as Lex withdrew from his mouth. The priest was panting, cheeks and lips flushed red while his nails dug into the fabric around his thighs. He had yet to open his eyes to the man in front of him since falling to his knees to worship the man that controlled the very air he breathed. Something shot onto his tongue and lips, the salted taste of slick musk in and on his mouth caused a low noise to escape the downed man. His tongue licked the come off of his lips, blown pupils exposed to the world as they gazed up at Luthor silently begging for the approval he craved more than a man that was left in a desert for days.

Instead of words he received a hand, another thumb specifically, to wipe his mouth before catching his chin once more in a grip. Eyes dropped for a split second to watch the zipper before flicking back up to hear Lex’s words. The hand fell as the man left him on his knees with the uttered words that left Jason throbbing with a sudden lurch of need.

“ _Think on your sins, Father.”_

And was all his mind could think of as the echoed noise of Luthor’s shoes on the tiled floor of the church.

“F-forgive me, Fah-father… f-for I have si…sinned.” The words tumbled out of his mouth as his back leaned against the wooden partisan of the confessional.


End file.
